


Bitemarks

by Guacamole143



Series: Hiraya Ships [5]
Category: Karanduun (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, But Also Asterio, F/M, Make God Bleed, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamole143/pseuds/Guacamole143
Summary: One minute he's arguing, the next he's falling down.
Relationships: Inday & Asterio, Inday / Asterio
Series: Hiraya Ships [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909675
Kudos: 2





	Bitemarks

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go! another ship for the roster!
> 
> This is for you Erin! I offer my humble works to you.

Asterio didn't know how it happened.

One moment, he was arguing with Has about his teasing. Has was teasing him about being given free condoms and lube that was being distributed by a group of family planning advocates. 

"Pre! they know that you have blue balls!" Has laughed.

"Shut the fuck up," Asterio replied. Trying his best to ignore Has as they went inside the abandoned building. The door hinges were all rusted, and the glass windows are all shattered. Their footsteps echoed on the wooden floor, which was once aesthetically pleasing. He looked up and saw that there was water dripping rhythmically from the roof.

Asterio rested his hand on the aging concrete and studied it. There were large claw markings that slashed through it. Slowly, they could all hear a rumbling from all sides of the building. 

Before he could react, he and Inday crashed at a nearby wall as creatures started to surround them. They were all fighting several creatures when they heard a loud screech. The monster came from above, legs dangling like a hungry arachnid. Inday ran towards the creature to try and make it bleed when the creature retaliated by snapping her wings.

"Inday!" He shouted as he ran up to help her, being the only one near enough. He saw the others struggling in their own fight with the other creatures. He ran to it with his lance to slice through the creature holding Inday. It saw what he was about to do and raised its claws to attack him. As Asterio tried to dodge a swing the creature's massive claws, it struck his side, and he tumbled into the dirt. 

The creature threw Inday beside him as it readied itself. The creature jumped and caused a massive shockwave towards the ground. Asterio felt the ground shake before he felt himself fall down the hole. 

"Inday! Asterio!"

The last thing he saw was Rosaria and the others trying to get to them were unable to due to other creatures attacking them.

The next time he opens his eyes, he's shocked by the ache in his lungs, and he's giving painful wheezing coughs. He sat up and let out a small groan, his hand moved to clutched his head as his eyes opened. It's dark, and he felt disoriented from the high fall.

"Asterio..." Says a voice, coughing. 

Asterio whipped his head towards Inday's direction, eyes straining in the darkness. He can barely make out a silhouette, but he saw Inday lying a couple of feet away, breathing shallowly. He slowly went up to her and saw gashes of blood on her wings. It seemed the creature was able to dislocate and damage it. 

"What happened?" She rasped out, badly wounded from the fight.

"The floor collapsed," Asterio replied. "I think we're the only ones that fell down."

"Are you alright?" He asked as he sat beside Inday. Even with the darkness, Asterio could see that Inday needed help immediately.

"Shit, you need medical attention." He said worriedly. They were both badly wounded with no way out. 

Inday coughed blood, and Asterio was worried that she wouldn't make it. 

"You need to heal." 

"The only way to do that is to eat," Inday replied weakly. 

"I could offer you my blood," Asterio said. "Come on, we can't get out of here without flying, and we're both too wounded to do it."

"Are you sure?" Inday asked nervously. 

"If I had a problem with it, I wouldn't offer," Asterio said as he unsheathed his dagger and placed a deep cut on the palm of his hand. He raised his bloodied palm towards Inday's lips and watched in mild interest as it slowly dripped into her lips. "I know it's only blood, but I thought it might help you regain your health." 

Inday smelled the iron, sharper beneath the vague residue of vanilla-scented soap and shampoo. As the blood dripped from above and towards her parched lips, she tasted its sweet nectar as it rolled across her tongue. Beneath the familiar scent of a healthy human male, there is something else, something to make hunger cramp in her belly, something electric.

_Prey._

Asterio watched as the hot press of the Aswang's mouth pressed into his hand. Inday's pink tongue stained red as she lapped, almost catlike, at the in-between of Asterio's bloodied fingers. The palm of Asterio's hand was rough, shaped with callouses that could only be from years of fighting and training. She felt the warmth of his fingers as they curve about her cheek as she pressed her face into the touch.

Every swallowed mouthful burns all the way down to her stomach. It's better, a million times better, and the taste of it surfed across her tongue like nothing she had tasted before. It washed between her teeth and coated her tongue in liquid fire. She felt herself immediately feeling better.

The hair on the nape of his neck stands alert as she sits between his legs, her eyes glowed gold in the semi-darkness of the ruined room. Inday's pupil turned into slits as she drew closer towards him. She raised her hand and stroked his collarbone with a single finger. 

"Asterio." She said, calling his name as she placed her hand towards his chest as Asterio looked at her in surprise as she straddled him down the floor. The sudden motion of being pinned down made Asterio accidentally bit the corner of his bottom lip. He looked at her and saw Inday's gaze zeroed in on it as she leaned forward. He was once again surprised when instead of the brush of her lips he'd expected, her tongue licked up the blood-smeared across his lower lip. He didn't move away, and he watched, utterly captivated by her as she tasted him. 

She pulled back and hesitated as she hovered above him. "Is this okay?" Her voice was so quiet, so confused, but she'd gathered up the courage to ask.

Asterio nodded before her tongue swept over his lip. This time, he moaned at the taste, he pressed closer and kissed her back. Her fingers slid into his hair, a hiss and a groan escaped him as she pulled and tilted his head back. She licked into his mouth, both of them desperate for more. 

She heard the scuttling of rats behind her as she panted when she pulled back, desire clear in every line of her body. Inday leaned down as she swiped her tongue on his neck, and biting it hard enough to break the skin. 

She heard Asterio moan, the sound choked and raw as it slowly filtered through the ringing of her ears. Her hands tightened around his hips as she straddled him closer towards her. If Inday couldn't feel the pulse that throbbed against her tongue, she could certainly feel the heartbeat that raced against his chest. She felt caught between the furnace of heat, hunger, and need. 

She felt a fever flushed over her skin as she drank deeply from her prey. It was a taste that she never had before, and it consumed her entire being. Slowly, the great roaring emptiness inside her quiets as Asterio's breath comes faster with each dragging pull of Inday's mouth on his throat, it made way for something else that scorched her insides and blazed in her belly.

She should stop. She had her fill, and she didn't wish to hurt her prey; not this man whose blood floods her with strength and heat and the desire to keep living, to protect everything she calls her own. 

Yet, she didn't want to, _and it's so good._ The pressure kept building, drawing tight across them. It sparked with every touch of skin against skin, and it pooled hot and aching between her legs. She's dimly aware of the moving of her hips, cycling them against and away from Asterio's own. 

She dragged her mouth away with difficulty, teeth parted from taut and bloodied flesh with great reluctance as she felt Asterio beneath her groaning in protest. 

"Inday..." Asterio mumbled, slurring from his bitten bloodied lips as he struggled to speak. His eyes were glazed and half-closed, burning dark and needy as they caught her own. Inday's chest heaves as she slammed their mouths together that sends a bolt of arousal down to their spines.

Asterio felt hands work quickly at his zipper before completely removing his pants as they both continued to clash their tongues together. His length was fully engorged and leaking as she pulled it from the front of his boxers. He idly watched as she pulled away and ripped open the wrap of the condom he got earlier using her teeth. She opened the pack of lube and squeezed it to her fingers. She rubbed them down before she started to finger herself. 

"Hnnngh..." Asterio whimpered, both from lust and light-headedness. His voice sounded thick, feeling dazed as he felt her gripped the base of his cock as it twitched eagerly beneath her. It was already moist with pre-cum, already drooling out ever since she scraped her teeth against his palm. She took a swipe at his length with her tongue before rolling the condom downwards.

'So, he's excited about this sort of thing.' Inday thought, 'Go figure,' 

Asterio, on the other hand, was trying his best to seem composed, when in reality, he was already falling apart at her touch. 

The thirst was growing by the second as her vision began to go static as her fingers picked up the pace, Asterio was lightly gripping onto her shoulder for support, his heartbeat was deafening. In one swift movement, she was sinking down to his length, releasing a hiss that bared her fangs. 

She felt him fill her all the way up, pressing so deep that she can feel him to her belly. She looked down and saw Asterio in a daze. His mouth was slightly parted, as sounds of moans and heavy breathing escaped from him. His eyes were barely half-open, but she could see his arousal coming through. Inday grinned as she wriggled her hips and shifted him deeper. Every shift of her hips sent his length pounding against that spot inside her. Somewhere along the way, her mouth had once again found its way to his neck, and she suckled at it tenderly as she pushed him deeper inside her.

The pleasure building in her abdomen was beginning to be too much. The haze of sex induced madness overwhelming both of them as she slid her hands down to clutch at broad shoulders, right palm slipping on still-bloody skin. Inday moaned into Asterio's mouth as he shuddered and stiffened, his fingers digging bruises on her waist as release caught him unaware, and she followed him over the edge, eyes scrunched shut against the pleasure seething in her blood. Warm slick flooded her lap as she broke the kiss with a startled shout and her head tipped back, neck arching in a desperate curve as everything flared blindingly white.

* * *

When Asterio woke up, they were already at the clinic at the Kampanaryo. He was covered in bandages, and he could see his friends sitting by his bedside. 

"PRE! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Has shouted, making Asterio's headache all the more.

"Quiet down, Has," Rosaria said as she slithered near his bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Asterio coughed weakly, parched. Tala gave him a glass of water to drink in which he's grateful for.

"Wow, pre the creatures must have attacked you badly. You're covered in bite marks!" 

Asterio choked on his drink as Tala patted his back. "He's not doing well. Maybe he needs to sleep more." Tala said. 

"Yeah, okay." Has nodded. "Get well soon, Pre!" He said as he winked at Asterio before leaving.

"Get well, Asterio," Sana replied as well before leaving with Tala.

Asterio laid back down, not sure if the others had left as he could feel his consciousness slowly drifting away as he fell asleep. 

"So, how was he?" 

"He tasted like something I've never tasted before."

"I see." 

If Asterio stayed awake for a few moments more, he would've seen dark yellow eyes staring at him in curiosity. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **sprinkling in the hints and clues**
> 
> Next fic should be... Hasterio. I think. Kayo na bahala kung canon or not. Ako'y hamak na manunulat lamang.


End file.
